projaredfandomcom-20200213-history
NAKED SNAKE ¦ Merry Gear Solid 2 FINALE
Jared completes Merry Gear Solid 2. Synopsis Jared explains what was missed when he was playing off camera. Jared finds the polar gun. Jared can now shoot kids from a distance to put them to sleep. Jared gets electrocuted, and makes a silly face as he dies! Jared sneaks past multiple kids. Eventually, he is seen by a kid who turns around quicker then he expected. Killing kids is funny to Jared! None of the elevators work. Jared is surprised as he finds a missile. It is a missletoe missile. Jared looks the kids in the eyes as he shoots them! Jared gets caught a few more times. Jared uses a new tactic, and uses the socks after distracting all the children. Jared accidentally hits a Christmas Tree and gets caught. It is difficult to shoot diagonally. Jared comments on how much backtracking there is in this game. Jared thinks it would be faster if he didn't knock out the kids, but it is much less satisfying. Jared is amused as he kills one kid in a group of kids, but is seen at the same time. He uses the box to get past instead. Jared struggles to say backtracking. Jared finally arrives at the place. Jared screws up his missile. He decides to kill himself, so he can respawn and try again. He successfully blows up the electrical floor generator. Jared runs through the gas room and dies, before realizing that he needs to use the box. Jared gets caught by another kid. After making it into the elevator, he can finally see a new area. Jared listens to the Metal Gear Solid 3-like elevator music. Jared takes a pop-shot and hits a kid off screen. Jared walks in on a TADPOLE ambush. The TADPOLEs attack, and Cold Snake is completely naked. Jared realizes that he is back in the same building from the first game. He finds his sneaking suit, and has all his stuff back. The ghost of Christmas yet to Come enters, and makes terrible jokes. Jared guesses that the Ghost of Christmas Past was Santa from the last game. Jared thinks about The Santa Clause. Jared fights the Ghost of Christmas yet to Come. Jared tries to mail himself. Jared tries to just leave, which doesn't help. Jared realizes that he needs to keep getting shot until Otacon tells him what to do. Jared shows off his box. Jared tries all the items he has, but it doesn't work. Jared thinks the game wants him to download something. Jared sends the package into the game, and is mad about having to do that. He then puts it into the mail. Jared comments on how much plot is tied to the previous game. Jared searches the game's files for the passcode. Jared didn't notice the windows on the outside of the house that weren't on the inside! Jared is confused by the abrupt ending. Jared expects another scene after the credits, and hope there are not multiple endings. Solid Snake becomes Santa! Saint Nick returns after being shot in the head. Snake doesn't believe in Santa despite the fact that he was about to become him! Saint Nick then kills Snake, and Jared is confused again. Jared searches for Merry Gear Solid 3, which was teased but never came out. There was too much in the meta jokes in the boss fights for Jared's liking. The game is dated when he sees a MySpace reference. Another scene is played after the second round of credits. Finally a Ho Ho Ho pun is played. Jared got rank elephant. Category:ProJared Plays Category:Videos